The University of Colorado Cancer Center (UCCC) requests continued support for participation in the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) as a member institution. The UCCC mission is the reduction of cancer incidence and mortality through laboratory and clinical research. Participation in SWOG has been an integral part of this mission. Investigators from the UCCC continue to contribute to the administrative, educational and scientific functions of SWOG. Drs. Scott Bearman (Principal Investigator), E. David Crawford, and Laurie Gaspar sit on the Board of Governors, SWOG's executive committee. UCCC SWOG members chair the Genitourinary (E.D. Crawford) and Lung Pathobiology (Wilbur Franklin) Committees. Dr. Scott Lucia serves as the director of the Diagnostic Center for the Prostate Cancer Prevention Trial (PCPT). Dr. Lucia is also a member of the steering committees for PCPT and Selenium and Vitamin E Cancer Prevention Trial (SELECT). Dr. Michele Basche was selected as a SWOG Young Investigator in 2002. UCCC members are coordinators or co-coordinators of 11% of active SWOG protocols activated during the 1997-2002 grant period. In addition, institutional pilot studies conducted at the UCCC have been brought to the Group in the form of prospective randomized trials and groupwide Phase II studies. UCCC investigators make important contributions to the Blood and Marrow Transplantation, Breast, Lung, Radiation Therapy and GU Committees. New faculty members are expected to increase participation further, particularly in the Gastrointestinal (S. Gail Eckhardt and Michele Basche) and Lymphoma (John Sweetenham) Committees. We are proud of our contributions to the Southwest Oncology Group and are committed to its mission. We expect our Southwest Oncology Group activities to increase in the next grant cycle.